Fun Family Bonding With The Cullens
by ForbiddenLove81306
Summary: 100 years after Breaking Dawn more Vamp and Hybrids join this coven A trip to the mall And Ness comes across the Twilight Saga I suck a these little summaries so full one inside Rated T for languge and sexy scenes
1. I Finally Get To Hear This Story

**I Don't own the some of the characters and books in this story**

* * *

Summary:A century after Breaking Dawn the Cullen Coven has gotten Bigger with Hybrids and and her cousin and Aunt and Uncle go to the mall for some shopping and come across these books of the Twilight Saga and now the family is going to read them some will laugh some will cry but in the end of this topsy turvy book they all ended up enjoying themselves anyway in this Family Bonding.

* * *

**August 13, 2106**

"Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad!" Me and sibling said as we walked into the living room

Yes I said _siblings_

About 50 years ago we met this nomad that can make a vampire pregnant so now I have cousins and a brother and sister

"Here open mine first!" EJ said giving his present

"No mine!" Carlie shouted as she handed her present

"NO MINE!"EJ shouted

"NOO MINE!" Carlie shouted him then tackled him

"Arn't you two gonna do something?" I asked my parents

"No"They said

"Why!" I asked

"Because a good parent would break them up but a awesome parent would let them fix it their selves." Dad said as he kissed mum's temple and watched the little ones fight

I rolled my eyes at them and gave them my present It was a family portrait. They thought I was lonley but nooo they decide to have them anyway. Then my dad started laughing I wonder why? Hmmmm?

After Carlie and EJ stopped fighting we went back to the main house, Oh and did I mention we moved back to Forks I love it here my home town, where my parents meet and where everything started but after a century they never told us their story

When we entered we heard yelling

"Emmett I won fair and square you owe me money!" My Auntie Allyssa yelled at a scaried Uncle Em, He was hiding under the table with a huge wade of money, _What a Pansy _I said in my head

"Dude pay you better pay her" Uncle Lawrence told him he was Allyssa twin brother

"Uncle Em pay her you remember the last time she had a temper tantrum?"I told him, That was a dark day in the Cullen House

Allyssa and Lawrence were from Chicago like my dad they got bit by a nomad but they turned out to be really powerful they had many powers and they were in hiding from the Volturi because they accidentally killed Caius and Felix and that really provoked them. But they finally gave up so they can live normaly but can't go anywhere near Italy.

"Fine!" He handed her 500,000 dollor bills

"Now my nieces and nephews who wants to go shopping!" Allyssa asked us

"ME!" Carlie I wondered if she is the one who toke my chocolate

"Me"EJ He didn't seem excited. He hated shopping just like mum but no one was gonna be here

"Moi" Lilly So much like her mother, blonde hair, blue eyes

"Hell Yeah" Cole Way to much like his dad, Huge bulit, curly hair and brown eyes

"Sure" Jackson in a very southren drawl

"YEA" Ashley great another Alice always too hyper

"Okay" I said Maybe I'm the only normal one

"Okay go tell your parents" she told us as her brother was trying to escape but she caught him "And you my dear brother will be carrying our stuff, driving, and other manule labor I wish not to do"

"You know your really lucky we can't use our powers agaist each other and I will pity the fool who'll fall in love with you" Uncle Lawrence told her

"Why can't you use your powers agansit each other?" I asked them I never knew that

"You wanna see?" They both asked

"Sure"

"Okay go get a bucket of water it's under the sink in the kitchen"Lawrence told me

"Why?"

"Just go do it" They told me in Unison, they must really be twins

I walked into the kitchen to fine my uncle Em and aunt Rose sucking eachothers faces off

They didn't pull away. So I got the bucket and filled it up with water then brought it to the living room

"Okay I got the water so show me" I told them

"Alright after this you will dump the water on us" Allyssa told me

"Ready" He said

"Set" She said

"Go" They both said then they fell on the floor

"Hellooooo?" I kneeled beside and waved my hand in front of their faces, both them were breathing then the whole family walked in

"Whoa what happened?" Emmett asked all of a sudden then Jasper fell like Allyssa and Lawrence

"I think they're sleeping" I told them " Don't worry he's fine he's probably just sleeping" I told Alice kneeling beside him worried

"How?" They all asked except my parents

"Wait Mom Dad do you know?" I asked them amazed how did they know this

"Well since we're the ones that found them so they should know us more and we're also the closes to them we know more and I'm a mind reader of corse I'm suppose to know they were thinking this" Dad explained "Don't forget to dump the water on them"

"Oh yeah oops I forgot" I said then dumped the water on them they woke up instently I saved some water then poured it on Uncle Jasper

"That was refreashing" They said in unison

"Why did you fall asleep, Daddy?" Ashley asked concerned

"I don't know" He said

"I think I know why" Lawrence spoke up " Because he's an empath and this emotion is really strong"

"Okay Okay you two get dress so you can take us to the mall I need to go shopping" Lily commanded them. God she so bossy if she wasn't a girl I mightajust called her a dick

.:_**Family Bonding**_:..:_**Family Bonding**_:..:_**Family Bonding**_:..:_**Family Bonding**_:.

We took the Mini Van and My dads Volvo. Allyssa and Lawrence took the Mini with my cousin while I took my siblings in the Volvo._ I'm still surprise they still make these_ I thought to myself

So we all split up when we got there to whatever store they went too. Allyssa, Lawrence and I went to Barnes and Noble to get some books they family could read

I saw this book with a pale hands holding an apple. So I walked up to see the title _Twilight _looks weird. Then I read what was on the back

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

What the hell my dad's name Edward and he is also a vampire but Edward is a popular book name.

**Second, there was a part of him**

**and I didn't know how potent that might be**

**that thirsted for my blood.**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably**

**in love with him.**

It sound like a good book. So I open to see if there was more infomation

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.**

That's all the info. I needed to hear so finally I can here the story of how they met. I'm going buy it and then I looked on the back and it said that it was a whole Saga so I looked for the rest of them as I got _Breaking Dawn _

I bumped into Allyssa and Lawrence knocking the books the out of my hand and onto the floor but before I could grab them Lawrence already had them at hand.

"Can you at least act human they are people you know" I told him then I looked Allyssa she had a book in hand I saw the title _Midnight Sun_

"What's the book you got there?"I asked her

"It's about how Edward met Bella it sounds really goood but it's incomplete but I Think it's some sneak peek to the complete one" she told me "What about your books?"

"It sounds like _Midnight Sun_ but it's complete and it's called _Twilight_ and it's how my mom met my dad" I told her

"It looks like it's by the same person by the name Stephanie Meyer" Lawrence said

"Let's pay for these and get ready to leave so we can start reading to see if it blow our secret" I said

"Sure" They said

We paid for the stuff and and called everyone then left and went back home

Finally I was going to hear this story.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Reveiw and tell me how you feel.. Please read and my othe stories chapter 2 will be up today or tommorrow**

**-Ally/ForbiddenLove81306**


	2. What happened here?

**I don't anything Twilight it belongs to S. Meyer**

**Hope you Twi-hards enjoy the story**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my beta Alida1901 for giving me some ideas**

* * *

**NPov**

"Back! Back! You little monsters give me my books back, That has meaning to me it's life and death so you little shits-" Allyssa was yelling at my cousins they took the books from her and she got cut off by the parents

"Allyssa, how many times have we told you, you can't call the children little shits" Mom was reconciling her

"Okay Mrs. I-Have-My-Own-Saga about your life" she said as she snatched the books from Cole

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked confused

"Well mommy, we were at the bookstore looking at books when we came across these" I told them as I tossed the books at them

"_Midnight Sun, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn_?" Mom raised an eyebrow

"Well, what does it have to do with us?" Rosalie asked she was getting pissed. She hated when the family was endangered

"Well read the back of _Twilight _to find out what were talking about" I suggested then Mom picked up _Twilight _as she started to read but she was cut off by Auntie Allyssa

"WHOA!" She screamed as she closed _Breaking Dawn _"Hey Ness I don't think you'll like this book very much. This book has some major TMI alert" She shook her head and continued "Now there is a image that is in my head that I really don't want"

Then I turned towards Mom for her to continue but Dad was whispering to her about something to low for any vampires to hear but Uncle Em burst out laughing her probably heard what they were talking about

"Emmett don't you dare say what ever you're thinking before you get yourself killed" Dad growled at him

"Okay Okay I won't say anything until we get there" Putting his hands up in defeat

I was getting impatient with all of this and turn towards mom again

"Mom can you read the back of the book before we get interrupted again" I begged

"Okay sweetie" She flipped the book to the back cover and started reading

"**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**"

"WHOA WHAT DID YOU JUST READ?" The whole family screamed except Gramps and Nana they were clam but very alarmed of what mom read then they turned to Auntie A, Uncle Lawrence, and me

"So you guy weren't lying?"Mom said

"Bella why would we lie about something that's on the New York's Best Sellers List" Auntie Allyssa

"ITS ON THE BEST SELLERS LIST!" They yelled again

"Okay as long as you people stop yelling at us we will explain how we found these" She shushed them

"So is it a bad time for to tell them that they already have millions sold worldwide" Uncle Law told her

"WHAT!" The Family screamed

"LAWRENCE STFU!" Allyssa yelled at him

"I'll tell the story" I told them as Allyssa started to tackle him "Okay I was looking for something to read then I came across these books I read the back like you were doing I was shocked like many of you are then I read the inside flap and it said" I grabbed one of the extra books Allyssa bought so me, my siblings and my cousins could follow along then open to read the flap

" **When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.**"

"Don't tell me that's not freaky" I told them

Then Allyssa and Lawrence come back but Allyssa came back fine while Lawrence came back covered in mud and sticks in his hair

"What happen to you?" Ej asked Lawrence

"I don't want to talk about it" He said sitting on one of the recliners

"Lawrence please take a shower before you sit on the recliner" Esme pleded with him

"Sure"He said as he left

"Okay, Let's get reading the book" Emmett said grabbing a book "Who wants to start?"

"I will" Mom said then grabbed the book from Uncle Em

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"Wow optimistic as always Bells" Emmett said we ignored him Mom kept on reading

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would have not imagined like this**

"Imagine what?" Emmett inerupted again we stilled ignorned him

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,**

Suddently Dad and Uncle Jazz growled, my cousins gulped, and everyone else got tensed except Allyssa she just yawned

I turned towards her and raised an eyebrow she just shrugged Mom was looking at her as if she knew more than all of us

**and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"Was the hunter a vampire" Lilly asked no one in peticuler

No one said anything but Aunty Rose nodded yes

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something **

"That truly is a good way to die" I said others nodded

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, **

"Forks!" My cousins and my siblings said Oh yeah they don't know what really happened here

"As in middle of nowhere Forks" Cole asked for verification

"Yup, you will soon find out what really happened here in this small town and I will too" I told them

**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Well, doesn't this story just sound peachy" Jackson full of sarcasm

"Do any one of you children want a snack?" Nana asked us we nodded yes we haven't ate since this morning

"You kids go eat your snacks while we talk to Allyssa about something" Mom told us

Allyssa was trying to sneak out when Mom turned around grabbed her ear

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Allyssa chanted as the adults went outside with her in tow

Whoa, what happened here?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review any way **

**And for people wondering where Jacob is he'll show later in the story**


End file.
